


Today's the Day

by BrutalPipeMurder



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gertrude is semi-nice, I wrote this for a friend's birthday, M/M, She's also a lesbian because I say so, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Uhhhh that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalPipeMurder/pseuds/BrutalPipeMurder
Summary: Uh. So I wrote this for a friend's birthday a while ago. I just decided to post it today, I guess.Indulgent GerryMichael Soulmate AU............
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Today's the Day

Gerard Keay wasn’t a man who truly enjoyed the idea of soulmates. While they existed, whether he liked it or not, he never really was interested in any of that stuff. Sure, he’d look at his left palm and see the numbers that slowly counted down every now and then, but he wasn’t the kind of person that was particularly excited to meet his soulmate. But when he saw that there was less than a day left on his timer, he admittedly felt rather nervous. But he had to hide it. He had work after all.

Michael Shelley was the complete opposite. He was constantly glancing at his right palm to see the numbers that slowly went towards him finding who he was truly meant to be with. Whenever he saw his timer, a grin would grow across his face as he wondered what his soulmate would be like. He walked down the halls of his apartment complex with a pep in his step. Less than a day. Even a couple hours until he met his soulmate. But he had to push down his glee for now. He had work after all.

The two weren’t really familiar with each other. They had heard the other’s name multiple times, for good things or bad. But it was strange that they had never met considering that they worked under the same person. The two men were completely different and basically everyone in the archives thought that they’d never get along. It was only one Gertrude Robinson who disagreed. And the only reason she did was that she had seen both of their timers. Down to the second, they counted towards the same day and time.

That morning, Gerry had gone to her office. He talked to her about a Leitner that might’ve been in the area. She had been nodding along solemnly but her eyes flickered down to his wrist. Cutting off one of his blunt statements, she looked him in the eyes and said, “You’re meeting your soulmate today, aren’t you?”

He was surprised to say the least. Gertrude had never mentioned soulmates around him and never seemed to show interest in his or her own. Now that he thought about it, he never saw her timer. “...yeah,” he replied slowly.

She rolled her eyes and showed him her wrist that had ‘00:00:00:00:00:00:00’. She already found her soulmate? His eyes must have shown his surprise. Gertrude shrugged, pulling her wrist back and pulling down her sleeve to cover it again. “Me and my wife found each other a while ago,” his face got even more incredulous. She never mentioned having a girlfriend, let alone a wife. A smirk pulled at her face. “What? Didn’t expect that?”

Gerry shook out of his shock and chuckled, shaking his head. “Not really. You never mentioned anything like that,” he gave her a sly smile. “Does this mean I can tease you about your super secret wife?” He inquired, mischief shining in his bright turquoise eyes. Gertrude frowned and shook her head in disbelief. 

“Gerry, no,” she grumbled, looking back at the statement in front of her. Gerry grinned and quietly muttered a ‘Gerry, yes,’ to which the woman shot him a disappointed look. He snickered at the frown on her face. It was kind of hilarious. “You should take it easy today, you’re going to have a lot of surprises,” though he knew her positivity was usually this level of ominous, it felt particularly disturbing when she said that.

“What do you mean? Do you know… who…?” He trailed off, letting the question simply hang in the air. Gertrude simply gave him a little side smile. He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get any answers out of her, so he just grumbled under his breath and left the room to go hang out at his desk. The old woman simply chuckled a bit at his dramatic reaction.

About 30 minutes later, someone else was knocking at her door. She had an inkling as to who it was. “Come in,” she called gruffly. And in bounded in an excited Michael Shelley, holding a cup of tea that was miraculously not spilling out of the cup despite the bouncing the man was doing. “Michael, do be careful not to spill the tea.”

“I know, I know!!” Michael grinned, lightly setting the tea down on Gertrude’s desk. He looked at her expectantly. She knew what he wanted her to ask, she didn’t even need the Beholding to tell her that. When she didn’t say anything, he didn’t even seem discouraged. “I’m meeting my soulmate today!”

Gertrude hides her smile behind her cup of tea. Though she would never say it, Shelley’s excitement was refreshing in a place like the archives. “I know,” she replied after a sip of tea. It was pretty good. At least he isn’t letting his excitement get in the way of his work. Michael bounced a little more, his curly blond hair jiggling like little springs. Despite only going down to around the middle of his neck, the volume made it look like he had a lot more hair than he did. 

“Do you have a soulmate?” Michael asked curiously. His bright blue eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands, looking embarrassed. “I mean-! Some people are born without them! And that’s fine! I don’t mind them at all-!” He rambled, a bright red blush spreading across his face as he anxiously mumbled.

Gertrude sighed. Two people in one day. “Yes, I have a soulmate. We’re married,” she answered, to which Michael stopped apologizing. He looked at her curiously, his face still slightly red. She could tell he was curious, but she knew she couldn’t say too much about her wife. She didn’t want to put her in danger. “She mostly stays home. She likes baking. That’s the most you’re getting.” 

Michael seemed happy with just that, stars basically shining in his eyes. “Wow! I didn’t know you had a wife,” he exclaimed, a grin on his face. He was happy that she trusted him enough to tell him. She was usually pretty cold towards him so it made him feel so nice when she was nice like this. The size of his grin practically doubled, tripled, even. 

Though the man seemed very excited, there was a part of him that was nervous. What if his soulmate didn’t like him? Or thought he was annoying? Or thought he was too anxious and would only weigh them down--

“You’re overthinking, Michael,” Gertrude interrupted his thoughts. He snapped out of it and stared at her for a second. Once he realized what had happened, he giggled nervously and nodded. He didn’t say anything and simply looked down at his feet, feeling scolded by the tone of her voice. She sighed. “They’ll love you no matter what. Don’t think about it too much.”

A small smile formed on his face and he nodded slowly. “Thank you, Miss… well. Mrs Robinson! I’ll see you later,” he called, walking out the door and into the rest of the archives. Gertrude shakes her head and mutters to herself.

“Those boys will be the death of me.”

Needless to say, Michael was excited. He looked at his palm with a bright grin. 00:00:00:00:00:32:43. Wow!! In less than an hour, he was meeting his soulmate. Wait… if he was meeting his soulmate in working hours… Was his soulmate a coworker??

…

No! They couldn’t be! He knew practically everyone around the Institute. Well. He tried to! Some are just… hard to find. Let alone talk to! Take Gerard Keay for example! Michael has tried to find him so many times to say hello, or maybe strike up a friendly conversation but he can never find the guy! Like, come on, the guy has a desk just in the other room! Why was he so hard to find??

Speaking of Gerry, he was looking at his palm too, with more anxiety than his counterpart. He wasn’t ready for this. Can he counteract it?? Maybe try to not meet his soulmate??? He slapped himself on the face, gathering his courage. He can do this. He glanced at his timer. 00:00:00:00:00:01:21

He can’t do this. He panicked for a hot minute before deciding, Nope. He’s not doing this. 

He goes to leave, bumping into someone just as the numbers on his palm flashed a pretty blue. He looked up with wide eyes to see…

A small man. Right off the bat, Gerry knew this man was fucking adorable. He was around 5’6 with curly blond hair and sky blue eyes. The man’s eyes widened as well and his grin spread wider, as he looked at his right palm excitedly. Gerry hesitantly looked at his left palm too. 00:00:00:00:00:00:00. 

“Oh my gosh!!” The man in front of him squealed. He stared at Gerry with absolute joy and the goth man felt some of it filter into himself as a small smile came onto his face. “Hi! I’m Michael Shelley! I’m your soulmate, too, I guess!” 

Gerry stared at the newly proclaimed Michael for a second. The smaller man seemed nervous but really excited so the taller of the two simply sighed and smiled, melting into a pile of softness. “I’m Gerard Keay. You can call me Gerry.”

Michael made a loud, over dramatic gasp. “Oh!! You’re Gerard? I’ve been looking for you for ages to introduce myself!” He pouted and Gerry almost cried. It was so cute. Oh my lord, he did not regret meeting this tiny, small, adorable man.

Nonetheless, he snickered and gave Michael a warm smile, something he doesn’t do often. “Sorry. I guess we had to wait for our timers, huh?” He smiled, having the overwhelming urge to hug Michael. And so he does. He leans down a little bit to hug his soulmate. His soulmate. It had a nice ring to it, he admits. 

Michael gave a laugh. It was interesting. Not completely normal, but Gerry enjoyed it. When Michael pulled away abruptly, blushing, Gerry didn’t know what happened. “A-ah, sorry. I k-know my laugh is a little w-weird and--” 

At that, Gerry laughed. “No no, I think it’s cute,” he replied, smiling. He wasn’t lying. The laugh was totally adorable, just like basically everything else about Michael. The man looked like a tiny stuffed toy except somehow more huggable. A brighter blush spread across the blond’s cheeks as he puffed them out.

“Not fair, Mr Hot Tattoos,” he grumbled, which in turn made Gerry blush. It was lighter than Michael’s, but needless to say, Gerard had been caught off guard by the off-handed comment. Michael’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry that was so out of nowhere!” He began to apologize again to which Gerry chuckled once more. 

“It’s fine, Michael. It just caught me a little off guard. Thank you though,” the man responded, giving the other a wide smile. Michael just smiled and pulled Gerry back into a hug just because he was allowed. 

The blond nuzzled his head into his soulmate’s neck. “It’s really nice to meet you, Gerry,” he said simply, the genuine happiness clinging to his voice. Even though it felt like it was just the two of them, there were a couple people watching in complete surprise. Gerry and Michael?? Soulmates??

Gerry stood there, stock still for a moment before sighing, pressing a kiss to the top of Micheal’s head and whispering, “It’s really nice to meet you too.”

Gertrude smiled, hearing the excited chatter from all the way down the hall. Usually she’d be annoyed, but now? It was kind of cute. She knew they’d make a cute couple.


End file.
